Visitors
by Tiggerific13
Summary: The Titans get some visitors from Gotham city; some are good and some are bad. While their visitors are with them each titan has to face there greatest fears. Will they be able to handle it? (Opening Up Two)
1. Chapter 1: I Just Don't Like Visitors

**Authors Note:** Well Here it is Visitors! The follow up to my previous story Opening up! If you are just joining us you may want to check out Opening Up first because you may get a little confused. Thank you to all of the people who encouraged me to write this and even though this could be classified as a cross over seeing that Opening Up was not I just deiced to leave it in the normal teen Titans section. So enough of my rambling and on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Teen Titans would I be writing Fan fiction? Probably not. So I do not own Teen Titans or any franchise or trademark mentioned. Enjoy!

_**Visitors**_

_**Chapter One: "I Just Don't Like Visitors." **_

It was lunchtime when the doorbell rang.

"Dudes we have a doorbell, since when?" asked BeastBoy.

Raven rolled her eyes and Robin groaned "Cyborg who is it?"

Cyborg walked over to the monitor and typed in some stuff but a black screen came up.

Cyborg studied the screen "they're blocking my surveillance."

Starfire stood up "So it is an enemy."

Robin stood up also "Well just have to find out."

The Titans headed for the front door and when they got to it they all stared.

"Dudes whoever this enemies isn't it kind of stupid to ring the doorbell but cover the surveillance? Were going to see them in a minute anyways."

Cyborg shrugged and then Robin walked to the door and opened it.

When He saw whom it was his jaw dropped and then set into a frown.

BeastBoy saw and his jaw dropped and his eye took on an admiring look.

Cyborg saw and he gaped and had his eye do scans to make sure they were real.

Raven saw and she rolled her eyes.

Starfire saw and knitted her eyebrows and tilted her head in confusion.

Everyone was stuck in silence before Robin asked, "What are you doing here?"

The shadowy figure stepped forward and said "We will discuss why I am hear inside where there are no prying ears."

Robin crossed his arms "Titans Island has no prying ears. The outside is perfectly safe to talk."

The figure sighed "I come in peace if that will help."

Robin grumbled "Yeah right."

The figure sighed again "Would I have really come if it wasn't important."

Robin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "Fine." Robin stepped aside and the figure stepped in.

The rest of the titans were still in shock but then BeastBoy whispered to Cyborg "Pinch me."

Cyborg nodded dumbly and pinched him. BeastBoy jumped and looked back at the figure and screamed "Your really here! Dude!" BeastBoy transformed into a cheetah and grabbed something and then ran back "Dude, um sir can I have your autograph."

Robin groaned "BeastBoy, seriously!"

Starfire was the one to state the obvious "The Batman has come to Titans Tower."

Raven nodded "Why?"

Cyborg fell into amazement with BeastBoy and caused a pen and notepad to appear out of a compartment on his arm "I would like your autograph too sir."

Batman sighed and signed both BeastBoy's and Cyborg's papers.

They both jumped and highfived each other.

Robin snapped at them "stop fooling around." He turned back to Batman "were indoors now why are you here."

Batman's tone was harsh as he spoke "Two of my villains came to Jump."

Robin looked as if he was raising an eyebrow behind his mask "which two?"

Batman then responded "Scarecrow and Joker."

BeastBoy and Cyborgs mouths fell open and even Raven looked a bit surprised.

BeastBoy asked in a small voice "Please tell me you joking."

Robin let out a forced laugh "Batman doesn't joke. Well we haven't seen any sighs of them."

Batman nodded "I figured you wouldn't, not for a while at least. But they are here."

Starfire asked tentatively "Please who are The Scarecrow and Joker? Are they not a device to scare away birds from a crop and a name of a playing card?"

Cyborg stared at Starfire "You have never heard of them?"

Starfire shook her head "I have only ever really heard of the villains we fight and even then it is only because we meet them in battle."

Raven shrugged "makes sense, the only way I heard of them is because I read so much. I have actually read a few books about fear and extreme madness in which both of them where prime examples."

Robin sighed, "They may have a reputation but they are no worse than Slade, Brother Blood and the Brotherhood of Evil."

Starfire nodded "So they are villains who have adopted those names."

Robin nodded "Yup and they are actually very well suited to them. Thanks for the warning well have them behind bars in no time."

Batman crossed his arms "I am not leaving this town without them."

Robin shook his head "Yes you are. You warned us and now it is time for you to go."

Cyborg and BeastBoy cried, "Robin are you crazy think of all the cool stuff he can teach us!"

Robin let out a aggravated noise "He is not staying in Jump he has his own city that he left defenseless."

Batman shook his head "No, Batgirl is taking care of it."

Robin threw his hands up in the air "Why wont you leave! We can handle it!"

Batman studied Robin "He is way out of your league. You would lose to them and lose you lives in the process. I am not leaving."

Robin was getting very angry now "We can handle it were not kids!"

Batman looked at the team and shook his head "No your teenagers."

Raven then joined in "Our age has nothing to do with our ability's, even though they may have reputations we can handle it."

Robin silently thanked Raven then said, "I would like to say nice seeing you but it wasn't, goodbye."

He tried to push him out the door but then BeastBoy cried, "We have to vote on it!"

Robin turned to glare at him "No we don't."

Cyborg joined in "yes we do, titans meeting now!"

Cyborg and BeastBoy huddled all of the titans into one circle and then they started to whisper.

Cyborg started "All in favor of Batman staying say I"

Cyborg and BeastBoy said I.

Robin then continued, "All in favor of him leaving say I"

Robin and Raven said I.

Everyone looked at Starfire and she shrugged "I believe I see the benefits for each side."

Robin's jaw dropped "You got to be joking."

Starfire shook her head "if we are truly facing another very bad villain then it would not hurt to have help. The only reason you want him gone is because you want to prove that you can handle this on your own and the last time to tried to prove something to someone we almost lost you Robin."

Robin shook his head "Star I promise this will not turn out like Slade."

Starfire sighed, "I will not take that chance, I agree with friends Cyborg and Beast Boy."

Raven and Robin groaned and BeastBoy and Cyborg cheered.

They all turned to batman and robin grumpily said, "you can stay."

Cyborg and BeastBoy grabbed Batman's arms and whisked him away.

Robin shook his head "This will not be fun."

Raven crossed her arms "tell me about it."

Starfire turned to Raven "friend Raven why do you dislike Batman's presence?"

Raven looked at Starfire blandly "I just don't like visitors."

To be continued…

End Note: Sorry I couldn't resist ending it here. Well what did you think? I know it was kind of slow but I needed to set up why he was there and what titans wanted him there and which didn't. The next chapter probably will be out tomorrow because this is super fun to write. Anyways Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!

Next Up: Robin starts research and Batman starts to evaluate.


	2. Chapter 2: Research and Evaluation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own teen titans or any other franchise mentioned.

Thank you for adding this to your Favorites follows list and for all of the great reviews! :D

_**Visitors**_

_**Chapter Two: Research and Evaluation**_

Robin was mad and that was only the tip of his emotional iceberg. His team voted for Batman to stay, all except Raven were against him. Even his own Girlfriend was against him!

He couldn't think like that, he understood why Starfire voted the way she did. She was scared that he would turn to obsessive mode. He couldn't blame her, she did what she thought was best, but sure did it bite.

Robin was walking down to his office to start pulling up Scarecrow's and Joker's wrap sheets. If they were going to catch them then they need to know everything they could about them. Especially Starfire, she knew nothing about them, which was actually kind of dangerous.

When Robin reached his office he went to his computer and started to pull up all the information he could about the two villains. He started to print it off when he heard a loud bang.

Robin looked to the direction the nose came from and he headed for the hall. He listened and heard more rustling noises.

Robin headed for the noise; it seemed to be coming from the evidence room.

The door was closed so Robin opened it and prepared himself. Inside were BeastBoy, Cyborg and Batman.

Robin relaxed "What was all the commotion?"

Cyborg waved his hand "Oh nothing much Rob, just showing Batman here around the tower."

Robin decided to just leave it alone; he really wasn't in the mode to deal with them. He turned around and headed back for his office.

He didn't understand why those two were so excited for Batman to be there. He was just Batman after all, but they didn't truly know Batman. They knew what the newspapers and magazines make him out to be which is a flawless hero. Okay maybe he did understand a bit, before eh knew Batman he though he was pretty cool too.

Robin was too busy wrapped up in his thoughts so that when he walked back into his office and closed the door he didn't notice the other person.

Robin jumped when he saw her flipping through some papers siting on his desk. "Starfire!"

Starfire looked up smiling then it turned to confusion "Is something the matter Robin?"

Robin shook his head and sat down in his office chair "Nothing, I just want paying attention and I though I was the only one in here."

Starfire tapped her index finger on her chin "So I have given you the fright, I am so sorry Robin that was not my intention do you wish for me to leave?"

Robin shook his head and started up his research again.

They sat in silence for a bit both consumed in what they were reading until Starfire had to put down the papers because the things she were reading were just to awful.

Robin spared a glance at her and noticed she was just staring at her lap. "What's up?"

She picked up the paper that she last read and handed it to Robin.

Robin scanned over the page and then sighed "Yeah, this is only a sample of what he can do Star, its much worse."

Starfire stared at him in shock "How do you know it gets worse? The person who had experienced the fear gas said that there was nothing worse than that on this planet. To have to face ones greatest fear!"

Starfire was actually getting really worked up about this and she was starting to shake. Robin reached out and grabbed her hand "I know it is bad Star but people survive. I survived the fear gas 7 times, you just have to learn how to cope."

Before he could say anymore Starfire tackled him in a huge "Oh Robin! 7 Times!"

Robin laughed and ran his hand down her back "I was once Batman's sidekick remember. I have been through quite a bit. Besides I don't think fear gas has anything on Jokers laughing gas. You die laughing, that just creeps me out."

Starfire pulled away "I know you are mad that the Batman is staying but I do think it is for the best."

Robin scoffed "we'll see Star, I need to finish off this research and print some more information out so that we will be ready. You can stay if you want…."

Starfire shook her head "It is the o and k I just wanted to make sure you were not to mad at me, I shall see you later."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then flew out.

That is just one more thing he was going to have to hear about. Him having a girlfriend and if that wasn't enough her being a teammate. Oh man Batman was going to have a field day.

What did he care though; he was done with Batman and all of his criticism.

Robin was thinking about what all Batman would disapprove of when all of the sudden Robin remembered that he broke the most important of Batman's laws. They knew who he was. He was dead; that was all there was to it, Batman was going to kill him.

Robin dwelled on that thought for a moment before deciding that he might as well get as much research done before he gets killed. With that lovely thought in his head Robin resumed his research.

* * *

Raven was on the roof, meditating trying to get a minute of peace and quite before the madness she knew was going to happen happened.

She actually got 10 minutes of peace before she was interrupted; that may just be a record.

"Rae! There you are! I have been looking all over for you."

Raven opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow "I thought you were drooling over Batman?"

BeastBoy shrugged "When we took him down to the garage him and Cyborg started to talk about the T-Car and then they started getting into the technical stuff in the T-Car. Well I didn't understand what they were talking about and I got bored so I figured I would find you."

Raven deadpanned "Lucky me."

BeastBoy sat down on the ledge and Raven decided to join him. They sat in silence for a bit.

Raven was trying to think of something to say when BeastBoy asked her a question.

"Why did you vote against Batman staying?"

Raven really wasn't in the mode to answer and she considered giving him the same answer she gave Starfire but BeastBoy would just bug her until he was satisfied that he got the real answer.

She sighed "Did you not hear Robin when he told us his past? It was only two days ago, I knew you forgot easily but not that easily."

BeastBoy began to protest but Raven cut him off.

"Robin and Batman had a fight about him wanting Robin out of the field. He doesn't approve of us and he doesn't want us to be a team. I am sure that he will try to break us apart while he is here and we just don't need to deal with that."

BeastBoy looked at her in shook "I never really thought about it like that. You really think he will try to break us apart?"

Raven nodded "I do, I 100% understand why Robin doesn't want him here. We don't know him we just know what his image is. If Robin isn't his biggest fan then we should be cautious."

BeastBoy understood what Raven was saying and he hoped it wasn't true. Batman was always one of his idols when he was little. But he did get the main message, just be cautious.

"I guess I see your point Rae."

Raven nodded "Oh and one more thing, don't call me Rae."

* * *

Cyborg was enjoying his conversation with Batman because he was actually giving him amazing advise on how to improve the T-Car.

Cyborg was recording this conversation in his mind so he could replay it and use it next time he did upgrades.

They spent quite a bit in the garage before Cyborg showed him to the gym.

Batman looked around and nodded to the weights "Who can bench that much?"

Cyborg laughed, "Star, we try to challenge her strength but she is just to strong. It doesn't even phase her a bit an di don't even think it is a real workout for her."

Batman nodded then pointed to the treadmill "a bit elementary?"

Cyborg shrugged "B.B's he sees how quickly he can change animals and at what speeds."

Batman nodded and continued to examine the room.

"No training course?"

Cyborg had to laugh a bit "Oh there are training courses, they are just hidden in here but the best one is outside. The outside one is the one we mostly use because it has all of the better equipment to test our skills and we can train in all the different elements so we are prepared."

Batman was silent for a minute before he spoke "Impressive."

Cyborg smiled as Batman took one last look at the gym then he turned to Cyborg "I would like to see this outside training course in action, I would also like to evaluate each of your skills so that I can see what you need to work on before we battle with Scarecrow and Joker."

Cyborg nodded "Okay, let me just call the rest of the Titans to the course."

Batman nodded and he headed for the course while Cyborg sent a message to the titans communicators telling them to meet at the training course outside.

Cyborg started heading for the course but not before stopping by his room and doing a systems check.

Everything was in order so he guessed he was ready to show Batman his mad skills.

* * *

Raven wanted to rip her communicator apart bolt by bolt when it started ringing just as she was in the middle of an actually intelligent conversation with BeastBoy about what makes villains bad and weak.

BeastBoy groaned when his communicator started ringing and then he stood up and offered his hand to Raven "Come on."

Raven grumbled something about a portal strait for hell before She took BeastBoy's and they started heading for the training course.

* * *

Starfire was bathing Silky when the message came up on her communicator. She checked the date and it was not Monday or Thursday so it was not a scheduled outdoor training course. He decided that maybe Cyborg was doing the upgrades and wanted her to test them for him like she normally did.

She finished washing Silky then headed for the outdoor training course.

* * *

Robin was still in his office working on research when his communicator went off. He took it out of his pocket and scanned over the message.

Robin sighed; he knew who wanted them to train. It was Batman wanting to evaluate them. He decided that it was better to get it over with now rather than later.

Robin marked the page he was currently on and got up to head for the training course.

When Robin reached the training course Batman was behind the controls getting a rundown on how to work them from Cyborg.

Robin walked over to where Starfire was standing and said "Hi"

Starfire nodded but she looked confused "It is not Monday or Thursday and Cyborg is not doing the upgrading of the course so why are we here?"

Robin sighed, "Batman want to evaluate us and criticize us."

This seemed to confuse Starfire even more "Why would he need to do that?"

Robin shrugged "So he can find fault in us so he makes himself feel better."

Starfire still seemed confused but let it go.

Raven and BeastBoy joined them and when Raven saw what was going on her eyes turned red for a second "You got to be kidding me, I am sending him strait to hell."

Robin laughed, "Please do."

BeastBoy was starting to stretch and make a show of getting ready for the course.

Raven rose an eyebrow at BeastBoy's actions "You actually participating without complaining, well that's a first."

BeastBoy scowled "Uh dugh I am going to show off my mad skills to Batman."

Raven rolled her eyes and just let it go, she was not in the mood to explain that Batman only wanted to criticize them.

Cyborg walked down to join the rest of the team and batman pressed a series of buttons and an obstacle came up. "Each of you is going to go through the course so I can evaluate your skills and see what Joker and Scarecrow will use against you. Who wants to go first?"

BeastBoy jumped up and down while raised his hand. Batman pointed to him "Your first BeastBoy."

BeastBoy smirked and whispered "yes" excitedly under his breath. He lined up at the starting point and waited for the horn telling him the timer was running and he was good to go.

Batman started the timer and the horn blew.

BeastBoy instantly turned into a hawk and started down the curse.

Many moving objects were blocking his rout and making him swerve and dive to avoid being hit.

BeastBoy made it through the first obstacle no problem then he changed into a cheetah for the second obstacle.

The second obstacles were lasers guns that tracked movement. BeastBoy ran through the obstacle without a problem. BeastBoy started to think that this might just be an ordinary easy course until the next obstacle hit. 10 robots came at him all while flying exploding discs were thrown at him too.

BeastBoy squeaked and quickly turned into a gorilla. He was able to take out a couple of robots but then the disks kept blasting him around. BeastBoy changed animals into a pterodactyl and found the best tactic was to swoop up to avoid disks and then swoop down to destroy robots. The only problem was that he was getting tired.

He finally finished the obstacle to move onto the next. BeastBoy wanted to go back and redo the last obstacle because this one scared him.

He was facing a giant pillar that came out of the ground that combined all of the previous obstacles and it looked 10 times harder. The finishing platform of course was at the top of the pillar.

BeastBoy scratched his head "I didn't know this was an option." He shrugged and turned back into a hawk.

He started to fly towards the top but he didn't make it 3 feet without being shot down by lasers.

BeastBoy fell to the ground and revaluated the pillar.

He turned into a goat and hoped onto one of the platforms. As soon as his hooves hit the platform it started to shake and crumble.

BeastBoy then changed into a kangaroo and hoped to the next platform. That platform started to crumble so BeastBoy hoped again but then a laser trailed him and shot at him. He made a quick change into a flying squirrel and was able to avoid the laser.

He slowly made progress up the pillar, constantly having to change and think quickly. It was both a physical workout and a mental workout, which BeastBoy absolutely hated. At this point he didn't care if it was Batman watching he wanted to get this over with.

Finally he made it to the top and when he reached the finish platform he was panting and he collapsed.

Raven smiled and clapped, he actually did really well and he came out with a time of 17minutes and 39 seconds.

Starfire cheered repeated "BeastBoy, BeastBoy." Over and over again.

Cyborg was whooping along with Robin and eventually BeastBoy stood up changed into a flying squirrel and swooped down.

When he reached the ground he transformed back into a human and collapsed again.

Batman called down "You seem to have a pretty good understanding of what animals you should use when, the only thing is that you need to analyze your attacks better because you could have avoided that failed attempt on the pillar. "

BeastBoy only managed to get out "ugh dude sure thing."

Batman nodded and reset the course "Who's next?"

Cyborg raised his hand and Batman nodded for him to go to the starting point.

Cyborg waited for the starting horn and when it blew he went strait into action.

His course was different instead of his first obstacle being a changing route his was an electric grid.

Cyborg had to doge some of the electric currents and maneuver so he wouldn't get shocked.

It was relatively easy and Cyborg made it through in no time.

His next obstacle was electrified moat that had stepping platforms on it that were constantly moving. Cyborg had a few close calls but he made it across and raced to his next obstacle.

Cyborg stopped in his tracks when 10 robots came and charged him. They were not like the ones that BeastBoy fought because there were stronger and had gadgets.

This obstacle took cyborg a bit but he eventually passed.

When he reached the next obstacle he was ready. It was a giant robot kind of like Atlas.

Cyborg charged and started the fight. He ducked and shot his sonic cannon. He punched and kicked but he didn't deem to be making any headway.

Cyborg finally started to wear him down and after a bit Cyborg was able to finish him so he could run to the finish platform.

Cyborg let out a "Bhoo-Ya!" before checking his time. A cocky smile crossed his face as he shouted out "Beet that! 15 minutes and 14 seconds."

The titans cheered as he struck a wining pose. He walked over to join the still exhausted BeastBoy and he sat down by him.

Batman reset the course and called down "You could have finished that boss battle much sooner if you tried shutting him down rather then brut force otherwise you faired well."

Cyborg waved him hand in acknowledgement before Batman announced, "Who's next?"

Starfire raised her hand and Batman nodded his okay.

She walked to the starting point and then the horn sounded. Starfire took flight and headed for her first obstacle, which happened to be flying globs of goop that would knock her to the ground and render her stuck.

She was able to navigate through the goop and what she didn't dodge she incinerated with starbolts.

Starfire thought her first obstacle was extremely easy and knew that BeastBoy and Cyborgs were easy at first but she was prepared for a challenge.

Starfire's approached her next obstacle to be met with nothing. She was nearing the center of the obstacles area and then five black square objects rammed at her. She lit her starbolts and prepared to fight them but instead they formed a box around her.

Starfire started to panic because she hated small spaces. She pushed on the sides but they didn't budge then they stated to contract causing her to have to crouch to keep from being squished. Before she was going to be squished into a pulp she was able to use her strength to break out of the box.

She was panting when she came out and she looked up to the control panel where Batman was observing her with a blank look.

She stared for her next obstacle readied for another surprise attack.

Robin shook his head at that last obstacle. He knew she hatted small spaces and he was 100% sure that last obstacle caused her to panic a bit.

Starfire reached the next obstacle and readied herself for anything.

The next obstacle started as soon as she crossed into its territory.

Explosives, goop, boxes, and lasers as were aiming for her. She moved through them quickly destroying everything in her path with starbolts.

She almost made it through unsaved except for one explosive was able to hit her and she fell to the ground. A box tried to close around her but she was able to get out of the way.

She made it past the obstacle and she was now starting to get tired. She entered the area for the last obstacle and her blood ran cold.

There was a green goop monster standing there holding a spear. The thing that scared her was its resemblance to a Gordanian solider.

The enemy launched at her and she dodged it. They started to fight and they were actually pretty evenly matched.

Robin gaped at the monster Batman used as her boss level. He knew if she was not panicking before she was most certainly panicking now. He wanted to shut it down but decided against it. He watched as Starfire fought one of the creatures that still haunted her nightmares.

Starfire finally stared to make headway using her starbolts to attack the creature. Starfire finally thought that she had managed to get ahead of the creature but then it used its staff to knock her out of the sky.

She hit the ground with a thud and the stared to get up quickly. She managed to get partly up before she received another blow to her stomach. She thudded backwards and coughed a bit.

She dodged its next attack and then she was able to finally take the creature out.

She made her way over to the finishing platform and she looked at her time.

She had scored 15 minutes and 57 seconds.

BeastBoy and Cyborg were cheering for her, however Raven could feel the emotion coming from her and they were not good.

She leaned over to robin and whispered in his ear "it was to soon after reliving her past."

Robin nodded in understanding "I figured; that was just cruel of him. How did he know?"

Raven shrugged "maybe it was just a random formation it took."

Robin didn't think so but didn't want to discuss this here.

Starfire walked over and sat in-between Cyborg and BeastBoy who were saying how good of a job she did.

Robin walked over to her and bent down and whispered in her ear "Are you okay?"

She nodded not letting her masked smile falter.

He walked back by Raven and shook his head in disapproval.

Batman then voiced his opinion "You needed to pay attention to your surroundings more and you faltered at the end of your boss battle."

Starfire nodded and then Raven decided to spare him from asking who's next.

She walked up to the starting point and prepared to get it over with.

The horn blew and she levitated towards her first obstacle. Obviously batman didn't fully understand her power because she it was way to easy.

The ground shook and rocks flew at her. By simply muttering her incantation all the rocks stilled and she flew through without a problem. She reached her next obstacle, which happened to be robots that threw rocks at her.

She dismantled each with her powers with in a minute. This was no challenge at all.

Her next obstacle was an in air mine field that she had to navigate which was a piece of cake.

Her boss battle was the one obstacle that actually challenger her powers slightly.

It was a giant goop monster that took on the form of a dragon.

It actually managed to try to hither a couple of times before she used her powers to get some rocks and bury the creature.

She crossed the finish platform and looked at her time, which was only 6 minutes and 47 seconds. She then turned her glance to her teammates, which were all staring at her in awe.

She shrugged and then sat in her meditation position by BeastBoy.

Batman studied raven for a moment before simply saying "good"

Robin sighed and muttered something about this being pointless before he waited at the starting point.

The horn sounded and Robin sprinted for his first obstacle, which was a moving laser grid. He used his acrobatic skills to doge the lasers and he passed the obstacle quickly.

His next obstacle was to disarm a bomb with in a minute and that was extremely easy too.

He headed for his next obstacle, which actually used a bit more focus. There were 20 robots like what BeastBoy fought.

He pulled out his staff and went to work. He dismantled them one by one knocking out major components or just shutting them off. It didn't take him too long but still t still was an actual challenge.

He headed for his boss battle and waited.

He got into attack mode when their version of a Slade replica robot appeared.

They were evenly matched and the fight lasted longer than what robin intended it to but he did beat the Slade replica.

He crossed the finishing platform and checked his time, 9 minutes and 13 seconds. It was okay he could have done better but he suspected that he did better than what Batman was expecting him to.

He smiled at the titans who were cheering for him and then sent a quick glare towards Batman.

Batman shut down the obstacle course and took something out of the control panel. He then faced Robin "you have improved a bit but you still have room for improvement."

Robin just glared at him in response as batman then redirected his attention to all of the titans "I will take this copy of your performances and study it and let you know what your flaws are so you can work on them."

With a swoosh of his cape he was gone.

The titans then started to get up and head for the tower.

"Dudes, I have things aching I didn't know could ache what a workout!"

Cyborg nodded in agreement to BeastBoy's stamen "You said it B.B."

Starfire remained silent as they reentered the tower as the others talked about the courses they were assigned.

BeastBoy announced that he was going to take a shower then go take a nap while Cyborg headed off to go play a game on the TV.

Raven headed for her room to mediate and Robin headed back to his office to continue his research.

Starfire decided to head to her room and wait for BeastBoy to get out of the shower so she may take one.

While in her room she just paced going over that goop monsters appeared. It had scared her a bit, especially after just having to relive her past but at the same time she was irritated with herself to be so frightened by something so stupid as a look a like.

After quite some time BeastBoy got out of the shower and Starfire hopped in.

She washed and then got a fresh uniform. After she was satisfied she headed up to the roof to think.

Robin was finishing up his research when he noticed it was getting late.

He picked up all the packet s he had printed off and started to head for each of the titans so that they could study up on the new villains.

BeastBoy complained about the size but then he read a paragraph while flipping though and thought it was wickedly cool.

Raven took the packet without a word and cyborg said he would scan it into his system.

He headed for Starfire's room and knocked on the door. No answer eh opened the door wit the override code and saw that nobody was inside.

He headed for the roof because he knew that is where she would be if she wasn't in her room.

Sure enough she was curled up in a ball at the edge.

Robin sat by her studied her face; she seemed frustrated at something so he asked "Star is everything okay?"

She shook her head "No, I should not have panicked like I did in todays training. It messed with my performance and it was a stupid mistake that I should not have made."

Robin shook his head "No it isn't Star, you did fine. Come on you need to get some rest."

Robin stood and helped her up. He walked her down to her room and told her good night.

He headed for his room exhausted from his day and he couldn't help thinking how this was only the beginning.

He lay down in his bed closed his eyes and then the alarm went off.

He groaned and sat up pulling out his communicator to see who it was.

While he was doing that he heard BeastBoy scream "YOU GOT TO BE KIDING ME! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP DUDES!"

Robin finally found the alarm and it was for an old computer factory. The villain in question was none other then Control freak.

Robin was going to kill him, along with all of the other enraged exhausted titans.

To be continued…

Well what did you think? Sorry if this was another slow chapter but I felt it needed to happen. The next chapter should be exciting and lots will happen! Thanks again for reading and I have no idea when I will have time to write some more but I will post it as soon as I can!

Next Up: Battle with Control Freak at the old warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3: Differences

Authors Note: Hello Everyone! I am sorry that it has been so long! I had pre finals then finals and then we are getting ready to move and then on top of everything I just got my puppy! (I have been waiting for him for two years) Anyways a lot has been happening I my life. I wrote this actually a really long time ago then I hatted it and deleted it and rewrote it and it went in the same direction so please let me know what you think. I know that the chapters have been slow but I am almost getting to the action and this story may be longer than I anticipate but I plan on finishing it soon because I keep coming up with ideas for new stories! And maybe (even though it to early) I am thinking about making this 'series' a trilogy. I don't know, it's a work in progress but I will keep you informed and more importantly I will start writing again! Enough of my babbling, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any copywrited character in this story. Enjoy! :D

Visitors

Chapter Three: Differences

BeastBoy was going to turn into a bear and maul Control Freak. He had ruined a perfectly good beauty sleep! How was he supposed to look good for the ladies without his beauty sleep, or more specifically lady?

Oh no, Raven. She was going to be so ticked; he wouldn't even get the chance to maul him, Raven will just send him strait to hell.

Either way they had to get going, he wondered if Batman was going to come with them. Control Freak would pee his pants when he saw Batman, both out of excitement and terror.

BeastBoy smirked at that idea, he thought he was going to do exactly that when he saw Batman but he managed not to.

He got out of his bed and headed for the living room.

When he got there Robin and Cyborg were already at the computer pulling up information on what Control Freak was doing.

He sat on the couch waiting for the two girl titans to arrive so that they could get this over with.

Raven was next to come in and he noticed she still had two eyes but they were blood red. She sat by BeastBoy and then started to mediate to try to get her emotions under control.

Only a minute went by before the door swished open again not to reveal Starfire but Batman. He walked over to the computer and Robin sigh, "You are here to catch your villains not ours, I would say you are not permitted to come but you would just argue with me anyways."

Batman nodded "Glad you understand, why are we not going?"

Robin looked at the rest of the team "Star isn't here and we don't leave until the whole team is assembled."

Batman just crossed his arms and waited.

It was only a few seconds before Starfire flew through the doors; she landed by the couch "I am most sorry that I was late."

Robin then shouted his signature "Titans Go!"

BeastBoy turned into a pterodactyl and picked up Cyborg and the glass window opened letting them go through. Starfire took flight and grabbed Robin's arms and they were right behind BeastBoy and Cyborg.

Raven created one of her orbs and nodded for Batman to get on.

He questioned it for a second then got on and they followed after the others.

It wasn't long before the reached the location of Control Freak.

They stopped just outside of the old computer factory and Cyborg did a scan "Looks like he's hiding in there somewhere. I can't pick up his exact location but there is life in there."

Robin nodded "Titans spilt up and find control freak."

They all went in different ways looking for Control freak including Batman.

BeastBoy liked the plan to split up because that gave him the possibility for revenge.

He turned into an eagle and flew up to a vent and used his talons to pull of the covering he then turned into a hummingbird and flew partly in before transforming again into a mouse.

He scurried through the vents to get to the center were he guessed Control Freak would be.

Cyborg decided to go through the back door and just do a perimeter check.

Raven went for a broken window halfway up and decided to check the second floor.

Starfire flew to the roof and was going to check up there.

That left Robin, he turned to Batman "Do whatever just don't get in our way."

With that he went through the front doors deciding to check all of the rooms towards the center of the factory.

Batman just stood there for a minute before deciding to do a perimeter check. He wasn't entirely sure that the only villain here was this Control Freak the titans were so annoyed with.

The perimeter came up clear so he headed for the inside.

Robin did not want his father here but he would have come anyways despite if he completely threw a fit.

He decided to ignore him though and just take out Control Freak so that they could just go to bed and get some sleep.

Robin got very close to the center before Control Freaks voice came booming through the factory.

"Hello Titans! Welcome to the midnight showdown! To win you have to defeat all of my robots then you have to win the boss battle. The showdown begins now!"

Suddenly computer monsters came at Robin from all angles.

Robin pulled out his staff and readied for a fight.

Several tried to jump him at once but he easily was able to defect them all with a simple flick of his staff.

He charged the rest and threw a new water bomb which Cyborg and him invented especially for Control Freak's monsters.

The rest of the robots went down and Robin put his staff down. "Enjoying the show?"

Batman jumped down from the rafters "The Robin I knew would have been overwhelmed."

Robin shrugged "I've improved and I have learned new tricks, is that why my course was so easy? Did the great Batman underestimate me?"

Batman crossed his arms "Maybe I did."

Robin smirked "So you underestimated me, what about Raven?"

Batman then scowled "I know you already figured out that I have studied each of you teammates but I did not fully comprehend Ravens power."

Robin laughed "I can't believe you actually tried, I have known Raven for years and I barely comprehend her powers."

Batman grunted and looked around "This is not the place for this discussion."

Robin shrugged and then a loud scream echoed through the halls.

Robin pulled out his staff and Batman got ready to attack.

A couple of seconds later another loud scream echoed through the halls but the voice was different.

Right after that there was a loud "DUDES! A LITTLE HELP! AHHHHHHH"

Robin then looked to Batman again "Starfire and BeastBoy."

He then took off in the direction of the screams and Batman was right behind him.

They reached a large door and then raven appeared right next to them looking a bit panicked.

She shook he head "I can't get in."

Robin looked at the door and then a sonic blast hit it. He looked behind him to see Cyborg standing there with he cannon trying to blast open the doors; after a minute he gave up.

"Too strong, what is Control Freak doing to them?"

Robin gritted his teeth "I have no idea, all I know is that we need to get in there and find out."

Raven nodded in a agreement then thought for a moment "There too strong to be taken out by the computer monsters so what is happening?"

Just then another voice chimed in "Wasn't my computer monsters, they were all destroyed after I unleashed them."

The Titans including Batman all turned to stare a Control Freak.

Raven's eyes turned suddenly red and multiplied and a she grew in size.

A black claw reached out and wrapped its way around Control Freak dragging him towards her cloak.

Control Freak let out a high pitched squeak and started clawing at the ground trying to get away.

Raven then started to speak, her voice not her own "What have you done!"

Control freak was now sobbing and muttering "Nothing it wasn't me! I swear!"

Robin sighed, "Raven cut it out I don't think it was him either, this is way out of his league."

Raven took a minute to compose herself before she let Control Freak go.

He scrambled backwards then stood up "I swear it wasn't me! All of the surveillance in this area was knocked out 5 minutes ago."

Control Freak continued rambling and Robin turned his attention to Batman who was doing something to the door.

Batman then swooped away and said, "Stand back and get undercover."

Raven then instantly put a shield around everyone.

10 seconds later the door blew apart.

Cyborg whistled at the damaged and then Robin motioned them to move forward.

* * *

Starfire had just run into BeastBoy who was on the floor coughing.

She ran over to him and kneeled but him "Friend BeastBoy are you the O and K?"

BeastBoy shook his head "No! (cough) I got smoked out of the vents (cough)"

Starfire helped him sit up then she looked around for a vent. Sure enough there was a vent with smoke pouring out of it.

She flew over to investigate then she accidently breath some in and started coughing.

She flew back over to BeastBoy "I believe it is best if we get out of this area."

BeastBoy nodded and then they both staggered over to the door.

Starfire tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. She tried again adding in her strength but it still wouldn't budge. She then looked around for an alternative escape "friend BeastBoy I do believe we are the trapped.

Just then they heard control freaks announcement and they readied themselves for battle except none came.

BeastBoy shrugged "Weird."

Starfire nodded "Most strange indeed."

They looked around for an escape but they couldn't find one they were trapped.

Starfire headed back to the door and tried to open it again using all of her strength, just then she felt breath on her ear and disturbing voice whispered "Having trouble dearie?"

Starfire spun around was face to face with the joker.

She screamed as loud as she could hoping that the other titans would hear her.

Joker grabbed her head and put something up to her nose and mouth. She was being drugged, she tried to fight the darkness that was swiftly settling on her but it was too much, she black out.

Joker laughed gleefully and said more to himself "Well I got the pretty one."

Just then another scream echoed through the room. Joker turned to see a green boy running towards the door screaming his head off.

He wasn't even looking where he was going because he ran straight into the Joker.

BeastBoy was knocked back and then looked up at the Joker

"Awe man… DUDES! A LITTLE HELP!"

Joker kicked him in the face and then took the rag he used on the girl and threw it onto the boys face.

He was out in seconds. Joker made an tsk tsk noise "This is what happen when you eat to many green vegetables."

He then looked up "I though you were going to take care of him?"

Scarecrow smiled "he was more scared of me than what I anticipated instead of fighting he ran."

Joker laughed, "Good job scary."

Scarecrow mock bowed then pulled out two syringes.

Joker tilted his head "Why cant we just kill them know why do you need blood samples?"

Scarecrow started to take the sample from BeastBoys arm "We can't take them that will ruin our plan and I need to take this so I can check and see if our special agents will work on them."

Joker made an 'o' face "So these two aren't human?"

Scarecrow nodded "Well the boy use to be human but because of his ability to change into animals I wanted to make sure. The girl is from a different planet."

Joker looked down at the girl "well we can't have them be exceptions to our "agents" that would be no fun."

"Exactly." Scarecrow finished with BeastBoy and moved onto Starfire.

He finished quickly then they heard a call to get to cover.

Joker and Scarecrow ran for it each taking a titan and they got far enough back so that they were out of trouble.

Scarecrow motion to Joker that they needed to go, Joker nodded and then they were off.

They headed for there hidden exit then Joker stopped "I just want to say hi to bird boy I haven't seen him in years. Plus it won't hurt to mess with there heads a bit."

Scarecrow sighed, "Fine."

They waited a minute before they heard the titan's footsteps signifying they were in the room.

* * *

Robin looked around then his eyes landed on Starfire and BeastBoy in the middle of the room lying side by side.

He started to walk towards them but then a voice echoed through the room.

"Hello Birdy! Its been to long! I met some of your friends their lovely especially girly there! Oh Bats I didn't know you were here it is simply lovely to see you again! I must be going but I will see you again soon and we will catch up! Cheerio!" With that the voice started laughing then it drew further and further away.

Robin stared at the two titans on the floor and then he looked over at Raven who showed actual horror.

He glanced at Cyborg and his face also showed horror.

He looked at Batman who had crossed his arm and was examining the room.

Raven then ran forward and felt at BeastBoys plus. She sighed in relief and then felt Starfire's pulse.

She then composed herself and announced "there alive."

Robin wanted to collapse, for a minute he was beyond panic "Knocked out?"

Cyborg walked over and scanned a machine over there bodies "Yup, a typical knock out drug."

Robin nodded and then he notice a bit of blood on both of there arms "Cyborg blood levels?"

Cyborg scanned them again and then knit his eyebrow "Just a bit bellow normal. What are you thinking Rob?"

Robin's mind started reeling coming up with different situations of what happened. "Blood samples, but for what?"

Control Freak finally piped up "Duh, make sure the fear gas and laughing gas work on them. Kind of obvious."

They stared at him in shock then Batman nodded "He's right that is probably what they were doing."

Raven shook her head "We need to get him to jail then get these two home."

Robin nodded "Titans, let go."

Control Freak began to protest as Robin handcuffed him.

Batman then started going around the room "I am going to see if I can find clues."

Robin nodded and then the Titans left. Raven caring the two unconscious titans on an orb. While Cyborg pressed a button while announcing "T-Cars on its way."

After the titans left Batman started his search, for an hour he came up empty until he found a box covering a secret door.

Batman opened the door and found, it led down a hall that went outside.

When Batman got outside he looked for more clues but there were none. He decided that there was nothing more he could do so he headed for Titans Tower.

BeastBoy and Starfire were taken up to the medical bay just incase.

Raven sat by BeastBoy and Starfire the whole night and Robin stayed most of the night.

He kept beating himself up for what happened, he could have done something. They could have been killed tonight and there blood would be on his hands because it would have been his fault.

Raven tried to talk him out of that thinking but he didn't listen.

Starfire woke up first at around 4 am. She was a bit panicked but Robin came and was able to calm her down. He took her to her room and made sure she was all right before leaving to let her sleep.

BeastBoy woke up 30 minutes later panicked like Star but Raven was able to calm him down.

She tried to convince him to go to his room but he insisted that the couch was closer. He fell asleep as soon and he lay down on the couch.

Raven shook her head and headed for her room to get some sleep.

On her way to her room she ran into Batman.

He stopped her "You and your team, you really look out for each other?"

Raven nodded "We do, we kind of made our own little family here and we don't need you ruining it."

Batman crossed his arms "Robin needs to come home."

Raven shook her head "He is home."

Batman scoffed "Yeah right like a team of teenagers with out of control powers could get along let alone become a family."

Raven wanted to rip his head off at this point, or send him through a portal to who knows where. "Yes we fight sometimes like most family's, no we are not perfect but who is! Robin is happy here and if you were any kind of father you would just be happy for him!"

Batman seemed a bit taken a back now "wait, father?"

Raven nodded "Or should I say adoptive father?"

Batman was furious now "How do you know my identity."

Raven made a frustrated sound and crossed her arms "We know each others past, so calm down… Bruce."

Batman was going to blow a gasket "HE TOLD YOU! I CANT BELIEVE HIM!"

"It's his life to and he can tell whom ever he wants."

"HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD YOU!"

"YES HE SHOULD HAVE!"

Batman was now becoming very frustrated with this Raven girl.

Raven was just as equally frustrated, she wasn't one for picking fights because most of the time she found them pointless but this man had the power to destroy her family and the home that they fought to create and that was not okay with her.

Raven took a huge breath before continuing "Look, please just catch your villains and leave, Robin is happy here he has friends, family, and a girl so please just leave us be."

Batman's brain stopped, Girl? "Girl? What girl?!"

Raven then lost all respect for Batman as a detective it wasn't like there relationship was some huge secret.

"Really, they are all over the news. Do some research I am sure it wont take much to find out."

Raven took another deep long breath "I am tired and this fight has drain me and causing me to loose control so I am done with you for now, watch your back."

Raven then headed directly for her room. When she got into the safety of her room she removed her cape and crawled into bed.

She had just told off batman, the batman. Well that was an interesting experience.

With that thought she drifted off into sleep.

Batman on the other hand did not fall asleep right away. He went straight to his computer and started researching this girl Raven was talking about.

At first there were old reports of gossip that Robin and Batgirl were together then it went into gossip that Raven and Robin were together then just random girls that lived in Jump.

He was starting to question that Raven had only said that to get him mad then he found it.

A picture of Robin and a girl holding hands accepting awards. The article was in Japanese but he could tell who the girl was.

He was prepared to go tell off Robin for a having a girl, let alone her being a teammate, and telling the titans his secret identity!

He was at the door when he got a better idea; hat sat back down at the computer and pulled out his bat communicator "What about a trip to Jump?"

To Be Continued….

End Note: Slow but needed for major plot twist in next chapter! Any guesses on who Batman called and who else is coming? Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding to favorites and follows list! Till next time, which should be soon!

-Tiggerific13

Next Up: More Visitors and the Joker and Scarecrow make their first move!


	4. Chapter 4: The First Move

**Authors Note: **Sorry, this took longer than expected and this fic is now starting to get down to the good stuff :D Thank you for reading reviewing and adding this story to your follow favorites list!

**Disclaimer:** as many times I wish upon a star to own the Teen Titans and any others mentioned in this story, the wish just wont come true.

**Visitors**

**Chapter Four: The First Move**

"Excuse me Cy but who was the one almost killed last night by the Joker and Scarecrow!"

"That does not mean that you can get me to cook your nasty tofu bacon!"

"Come on Cy, please!"

"No"

"Pretty please!"

"No"

"Pretty pretty please with a cherry and whipped cream and sprinkles!"

Starfire and Raven were at the breakfast bar eating waffles watching BeastBoy trying to convince Cyborg to make him a tofu breakfast.

Starfire however was confused by what BeastBoy had just said "Does the appearance of the please change the answer?"

"No Star it does not." Raven did not get much sleep; she had to spend the rest if the night meditating to get her emotions back under control after her little confrontation with Batman. So she was in one word crabby.

"Then why does BeastBoy continue to change the appearance of the please into a sundae?"

"Because it is annoying and BeastBoy is annoying so naturally he does it."

Starfire made an 'o' face and then the doors swished open and Robin walked in.

He stretched and yawned "morning titans."

Starfire smiled at him and he walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing some cereal.

Raven sighed "thank you for not saying good"

Starfire's eyebrows knit "why is this morning not good?"

Raven huffed "Because it is another day with Batman in the tower, no offence Robin but I hate your dad and I want him gone."

Robin sighed as he took a seat next to Starfire "I know, I want him gone too."

Starfire then looked between them "Why do you to continue to wish that the Batman would leave?"

Robin shrugged "because he is not the best person Star, I did leave Gotham for a reason."

Starfire studied him as he ate "Do you ever regret leaving?"

"No, if I hadn't have left I wouldn't have met all of you."

Starfire beamed "I am glad you do not do the regretting of leaving, but surely you have friends that you miss?"

Just then another voice chimed in "Hell yeah he better, I know he's got a friend who misses him!"

Another voice chimed in "And two brother."

One more voice chimed in "ehh, I can live without him."

Robin stared at the doorway in disbelief, "You got to be joking what are you doing here?"

A girl with red hair walked from the doorway and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek "Batman called us and wanted to know if we wanted to come to Jump."

The girl did not remove her arms, she kept them there and Robin got a glance of Starfire's thoughtful expression.

The girl with red hair spoke again "Jason, Tim get over here and say hi to your brother. Oh and Jason don't even try to deny that you don't miss him."

The younger looking of the two boys came over and gave Robin a hug "I wont deny I missed you because I did!"

The older boy came over and clapped Robin on the back "I do have to admit, life was more fun with you around."

Robin was still trying to process what was going on and if this was really happening when Starfire spoke up "Excuse me but who are?"

The younger of the two boys smiled "I am Time Drake, Robin's adoptive brother and this is Jason Todd, our other adoptive brother and then the family friend Barbra but just call her Babs."

Starfire nodded then Jason stepped closer to her "Your hot so what do you say me and you go sneak into a guest bedroom and…" He leaned in and whispered the rest in Starfire's ear and she blushed bright red and shook her head "No thank you"

That was enough for Robin to snap back to reality "A. Hello, B. Don't hit on my teammates, C. What are you doing here like really doing here and D. Babs please I need to breath."

Babs released her hold on Robin and smiled "I missed you so much!"

With that she gave him another kiss on the cheek and Robin spared another glance at Starfire, she was now surveying Babs.

Robin turned his attention back to the three new people and said, "Okay, answers."

Babs was the one to pipe up first "Batman called us in and said that you all needed help so we flew on over in the private jet."

Robin raised his eyebrows "Did Alfred come?"

Tim nodded "Yup, he went to go talk to Batman."

Jason spoke up "Why cant I hit on your teammates, she's hot I'm hot we would go good together." With that he snaked his arm around the back of Starfire's stool.

Robin was losing it, quickly "Because I said so."

Finally the other titans started to chime in and Robin got a chance to process everything that was happening and organize his thoughts.

So far his two brothers and his friend/ old flame came to Jump City because Batman had asked them to join them in the hunt for Scarecrow and Joker. Jason was already hitting on his girlfriend and Tim was being kind as always and Babs was well, acting like they may have still had feeling for each other.

This was going to be interesting, they never did officially become a couple but there were definitely feeling for each other. How could Babs expect them to still be like that, it had been almost four years since he left. Oh well, he would never admit it but it was kind of good to see them again.

Then he got brought out of his head by the thump to the side of his head.

He rubbed his head and whined, "Owe, what was that for?"

Babs was frowning "You told them you identity!"

Robin shrugged "So, there my team they have a right to know. Besides they have brains with all of the information and names you were just listing as you came in they could have figured it out."

Jason snickered "Nice going bro, breaking daddy bats rules. What other rules have you booked?"

Robin smiled at his brother's antics "I'll tell you later."

BeastBoy then jumped up and down "Someone thinks I have a brain! Hear that Raven!"

Raven rolled her eyes "I suppose since you are alive you must have something in that area where the brain belongs."

BeastBoy crossed his arms and grumbled something about Raven always being such a downer but people didn't really pay attention because Batman had just entered the room along with an older man who the titans guessed was Alfred.

Batman examined the room and nodded "glad to see you all made it okay."

Babs smiled and laughed "Yup we made it in one piece I am still a bit skeptical about leaving Gotham in the hands of The Justice League but anyway your the boss."

Batman nodded again and then he was tackled by an airborne Tim "Dad! I missed you I know it has only been like a little bit but I missed you!"

Batman actually let out a laugh; a real laugh escaped his mouth. He hugged his son and then set him down.

Starfire leaned over and whispered to Robin "You brother Tim is quite adorable! Plus he gets The Batman to laugh."

Robin smirked "Tim is nice, he is only six. Lost his parents in a shooting that Batman was at and Bruce felt bad so he took him in."

Starfire nodded in approval "So what about Jason?"

"He grew up on the streets he is a little rough around the edges but he is actually kind of cool, Bruce adopted him after he tried to highjack the Batmobile."

"He has courage and does not seem to be afraid of saying what he likes."

Robin then remembered Jason little move on Star "Yeah don't encourage him and next time punch him or kick him or something."

Starfire giggled, "Like you would let there be a next time."

The removed themselves from there own little conversation to join in the one that everyone else was in.

Babs was talking at the moment "I say we need to start patrols, Robin and I can take the night shift."

Robin's head snapped "We already have a surveillance, Cyborg has the city wired."

Babs walked over and leaned over to whisper in his ear "But it would give you and me a chance to catch up, alone."

Robin groaned inwardly, he didn't want to go out alone with Babs. There parting like Batman's was not the best and he didn't want to encourage the idea that he still had feelings for her. Why did Batman call them! "Babs we don't need to do a patrol, you all are in Jump and Jump is under titan protection so you do it our way."

Babs back off a bit and Jason smirked "ohhh, someone is playing the top dog card."

Tim nodded "Well this is his city, I mean the titans city."

Tim then walked over to Starfire and smiled "You now know us but who are you?"

Starfire smiled "I am Starfire, the girl in the cloak is Raven and the green boy is BeastBoy and then the one who is half machine is Cyborg."

Tim smiled and shook Starfire's head "Nice to meet you Starfire, you are very pretty so is Raven."

Starfire giggled and Raven rolled her eyes.

Jason casually leaned against the bar where Raven was and said "kids, so Raven is your name?"

Raven nodded "yes and yours is Jason, your hero is Red Hood."

Jason looked taken a back "How do you know that!"

Raven shrugged "I put together the puzzle piece, Barbra is Batgirl and Tim is the sometimes present little robin."

Batman and the rest of the bat crew stared at Raven.

Jason started to laugh really hard "Your smart, I like smart, and you're bold. I like you Raven."

Raven then got off her stool and headed for the couch to start her reading "The feeling is not returned."

Jason followed after her and BeastBoy glared after him, he did not like Jason. He was rude to girls, he thought he was all that and he liked Raven. His Raven, ugh the insolence. Well Jason was just going to have to learn that Raven is off limits, even if she wasn't his girlfriend yet.

Cyborg finished his breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen quickly before announcing, "Listen I have to go out for a bit and I am taking the T-Car, anyone want a ride into town?"

BeastBoy smiled "Are you going to go meet that Sahara girl you have been tailing about?"

Cyborg smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head nodding "She called me and said that her little bother is playing a baseball game and she invited me to come and watch."

BeastBoy smirked and started singing "Cyborg's got a date, Cyborg's got a date!"

Cyborg huffed "B.B. were just watching a game and no it is not a date."

BeastBoy smiled a big toothy mischievous grin "Whatever you say Cy, whatever you say."

Cyborg made a dismissive jester with his hand at BeastBoy and repeated his offer "So anyone need a ride?"

Alfred steep forward "If it is not to much trouble I would love a ride into town to pick up a few things."

Cyborg nodded 'Then follow me to the garage." With that they both left for the garage.

Starfire looked at the clock and then sprung out of her seat "Oh my, I have to go feed Silky!"

She grabbed something from the kitchen and started heading for her room.

Tim followed her "You have a pet named Silky."

Starfire smiled and nodded "Yes he is a mutant moth larva."

Tim then got a huge grin on his face "Cool! Can I meet him?"

Starfire giggled at his enthusiasm "Yes, follow me."

They left for Starfire's room and that left BeastBoy, Barbra, Batman and Robin.

BeastBoy looked over to Raven reading on the couch and Jason bugging her, he kept think 'that's my job!' with that he headed over to the TV to start playing Mega Monkeys.

Batman then announced her was going to go do some research and then he left for his room.

That left Robin and Barbra, Babs was thrilled but Robin was searching for any excuse to get away.

"So what do you want to do?"

Robin racked his brain for something to do, something that didn't involve Babs "I actually need to go work on paperwork."

He started heading for his office when Bab's inked her arm with his and started following him "I can help."

Robin tried unlinking his arm from hers "Its okay."

Babs held tight "No I insist!"

Robin decided to not make a scene and he decided that they did need to talk and sooner is better than later. He sighed and then led her to his office.

When the entered the door shut and Babs did the least expected thing, she launched herself at him.

Robin, being caught off guard stumbled a bit then gently pushed Babs away "Babs, we cant. I don't feel those kinds of feeling for you anymore."

Babs instantly drew back "oh, I just thought that I mean, you and me, we were maybe still I don't know we was still something there."

Robin shook his head "Sorry Babs I moved on."

Babs nodded "Okay but cant we still be friends?"

Robin smiled a bit, this was not the reaction he was expecting but he was happy about it. Maybe Babs had changed, the old Babs would have insisted that there was something there and she would not give up.

Robin nodded and then they spent the afternoon talking and working on paperwork.

The day seemed to go pretty fast. Before anyone knew it was sunset.

Starfire headed up to the roof to watch the sunset.

She was exhausted from spending the whole day with Tim. She did enjoy his company and he is a very kind.

When she reached the roof she sat on the edge and looked at the setting sun.

It was gorgeous, she watched as the sun sunk lower and lower into the sky and the moon came out with the stars following it.

Normally when all of the stars came out Starfire would have went to bed but there was something off.

She had a feeling in her stomach that something was off. She decided to look around the roof.

The roof turned up clear but Starfire just couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right.

She decided it was nothing and started to head for the door. She entered the tower, stretched and yawned.

For the brief seconds her eyes were closed in mid yawn everything happened.

She was jumped.

She couldn't see who it was because a cloth covered her hair.

She started to fight until she took a breath in and realized she was breathing in something.

She didn't recognize the smell but then her insides convulsed and the next breath she took sent her into a pain she never knew.

She started laughing like crazy, she couldn't stop. Each laugh hurt her more and more, she did not enjoy this laughing. This was not the type of laughing that she did naturally this was forced and painful.

She collapsed and then the cloth was removed from her face. She saw the villains for a brief second before they disappeared.

Scarecrow and Joker admired their handiwork for a couple of seconds before disappearing into the tower. Stage one complete.

Starfire blinked and they were gone. She sat up, but it took to much effort so she collapsed again.

She remembered what the reports her and Robin read about laughing gas and then fear started to set in.

She started to panic then she pulled herself together enough to get to the wall and use it as support.

She was able to stand up and make her way down the hallway.

Tried to fly but it faltered.

Finally made it to the main hallway and started to falter.

The pain grew worse and her vision started to waver and suddenly the hall was upside down.

She collapsed, curled up in a ball clutching at her diaphragm.

This was it…

Robin and Babs were still in Robin's office hanging out and catching up.

Robin forgot how much fun hanging out with Babs could be and he forgot how much he missed this.

They were just talking when they heard the laughing start, it was faint but it wasn't stopping.

Babs and robin looked at each other then Robin got up and went to check the hallway. He couldn't see anything but the laughing was louder.

He decided to go and check it out so he headed towards the sound.

As he got closer and closer he heard the sound get more clear. The laughter sounded sick and forced, then he started to recognize the laugh and he froze.

Babs came up behind him and smiled "Someone must find a joke really funny."

Robin then shook his head "The exact opposite."

He took of running as fast as he could down the hall.

When he rounded to the last bend he saw her curled up in a ball laughing.

She had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were closed.

It only took a minute to figure out what had happened then he pulled out his communicator "Batman! Please tell me you brought laughing gas antidote! I know you have hooked into the Titans coms so please!"

Babs gasped behind him as realization dawned on her.

Seconds later Batman's voice came over the COM "Fortunately yes I did, where are you?"

Robin let out a short breath of relief "Main hallway." Starfire started gasping for air between laughs now "Hurry."

Robin looked down the hallway trying to think of where she must have been then it hit him. The rood! She must have been ambushed somehow.

Then the most horrifying reality hit him, they were in the tower. Joker and Scarecrow are in the tower!

Robin found his communicator and started to bark orders into it "Titans, tower lockdown! I repeat Tower lockdown imediently! Keep your eyes open and watch your backs."

Cyborgs voice came across first "Yo Rob what's yup, who has laughing gas?"

"Starfire, Joker and Scarecrow must have ambushed her when she was watching the sunset. I think there in the tower."

BeastBoy's came over the communicator next "WHAT THERE IN THE TOWER! WERE ALL GOING TO DIE! BY LAUGHING!"

Ravens voice came across the communicator "Robin! I can feel the panic waves from Starfire all the way from my room. It Batman there with the antidote yet?"

Robin was about to answer when Batman came up "Right here."

He bent down and popped something out of a compartment on his arm. He picked up Starfire's head and popped something in her mouth.

She was able to swallow whatever he gave here and then slowly the laughing stopped.

She pulled herself to sit against the wall then exhaustion started to set in.

Robin sat by her and wrapped his arms around her "Star, what happened?"

"I was watching the sunset and I came back in and they ambushed me, there in the tower."

Starfire's head sunk onto Robin shoulder then she passed out.

Robin sighed and picked her up "We need to find them, this was too close."

Babs nodded "We should, all meet somewhere that way they cant pick us off one by one."

BeastBoy's voice came over the microphone "DUDE THE FUNNY GUY ALWAYS GOES FIRST I AM GOING TO DIE LAUGHING!"

Robin groaned "No one is going to die and how is the communicator still on?"

Cyborg answered his question "I put all coms on listen mode that way we cane hear everyone and if someone runs into danger we will know a.s.a.p."

Robin nodded "Good thinking, we meet in the hospital wing, I want to double check and make sure Star is okay, I have never seen anyone pass out after laughing gas."

There was a "roger" a "you got it" and one "whatever" in a monotone voice.

Robin double checked on Starfire and then he stood and then started for the medical wing "Come on, I am sure Jason and Tim already heard what was going on."

They made there way to the medical bay and met up with the others on the final stretch.

"Man, how did they get past my security?" whined Cyborg as they entered the medical bay.

Robin shook his head "I don't know, Cy can you run some tests to make sure she's okay?"

Cyborg nodded "Sure thing Rob just set her on one of the beds over there."

Robin did as Cyborg said and set her down on one of the beds, he looked at her and wiped a strand of hair out of her face.

Raven placed a hand on his shoulder "Robin?"

"I'm okay Raven, that was just too close. Why start with Star?"

Raven shrugged "I don't know, it may be at random and it may be planned."

Robin bowed his head "It's because of me."

Raven smacked him upside the head and Robin let out an "Owe!" "Robin does not start that! This is not your fault!"

He started to protest "Yes it is! Raven I should have been up there with her! IU skipped and this happened if I was there then this wouldn't have happened. On top of that it is partially my fault why both of them ended up in prison. This would be the perfect revenge, she is my weakness and this is exactly what I was afraid of! Someone using her to get to me."

Raven smacked him again "Pull yourself together, Robin she could have just been the easiest target at that moment. This is not your fault. We need to figure this out."

Robin sighed and nodded "Okay."

BeastBoy chimed in "Yeah dude, its not your fault, Cy will check her over and make sure she is okay."

Robin nodded then the bat crew decided to chime in. Babs started "Why in the world is she a weak spot and why are you beating yourself up so much? Why should you have been with her? You were with me, you know the friend you haven't seen in years."

Robin ran his hand through his hair then decided to just go ahead and tell them, at this point he was more concerned for her safety rather than getting yelled at by them and he didn't really care.

"She's, well she's. Watching the sunset is something we do almost every night, and yes I should have been with her because well, she's…"

Jason groaned "Spit it out bro!"

"My girlfriend, yes I have one, I am aware of the risks, I know that one of the bat rules is not to get involved with teammates or relationships that can become a weakness but I love her! I have ever since she landed on this planet and I don't care about the bat rules anymore."

Robin felt as though a weight was lifted from his chest that he didn't even know was there.

Jason and Tim just gaped at him, Batman gave him the bat glare and Babs, well Babs was the one to explode at him.

"GIRLFRIEND! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDING ME!"

She started to get angrier and angrier then a sensor blaring cut her off.

Cyborg checked it and then announced "Guys, there being detected in the basement."

Raven rolled her eyes "oh joy."

Robin thought for a moment then barked out his orders "Cyborg continue you scans on Starfire and the rest of us are heading for the basement."

They did exactly as he said and headed for the basement except for Cyborg and Starfire.

Cyborg continued his tests and everything was turning up normal then he ran into the problem.

He reached for his communicator "Robin! Its not just laughing it's a mix! They must have fused them together somehow and we have to find a antidote soon before…"

Cyborg was cut off, Robin waited for him to continue but nothing came through.

There was silence then the most terrifying voice came over "2 out of 5 we are a roll aren't we Scary?"

"I agree that we are making great timing but let's not jinx it."

"Well, I guess I have to go and take care of the 2 we have, they have quite the sleep awaiting them" A laughter filled the communicator, a eerie maniacal laughter then it stopped.

Batman was the one to put together the facts first "Nightmare gas, she was the decoy to split us up now he has two of the titans."

Robin went pale as he listened "They have quite the sleep awaiting them! They are going to face their greatest fears in their nightmares and then die if we don't find them and get the antidote."

Batman nodded "I have an antidote, we need to fine Joker and Scarecrow then we shall find the titans."

Robin nodded "Lets move."

With that everyone started to search the tower, Robin double-checked the medical bay and it tuned up empty.

He couldn't think about what Cyborg and Starfire were facing, he just couldn't. They had to find them and fast otherwise… well they would loose two titans to nightmares forever.

To be continued….

End Note: Well what did you think? I need help for my B.B. Fans! I really don't know what BeastBoy is truly afraid of!? I tried to find out but squat! Anyways if you all could help me out that would be great!

Up Next: You decide, Cyborgs nightmare or Starfire's?


	5. Chapter 5: Timed Heart vs Timeless Heart

Authors Note: First thank you as usually you people are awesome! I am so sorry that it has been so long. We moved and well I have been super busy and then I ran out of inspiration then my friend was just randomly like hey lets watch the dark knight so we did and more inspiration! Because it has been so long since I updated I decided to write the rest of this story today and then publish and edit as soon as I can. Thank you for hanging in with me

Disclaimer: Wish still isn't coming true, I own nothing!

**Visitors**

**Chapter Five: A timed heart vs. a timeless heart**

The scream echoed through the tower, blaring over the communicator.

It sent the three titans on the other end into panic mood.

It was Cyborg; no one had ever heard Cyborg scream like that! Not even when watching the Wicked Scary movies.

The three titans looked at each other for a moment before running as fast as they could to the medical bay, the Bat clan trailing behind them.

When they reached the medical bay it was in quarantine mode but the controls were broken and there was no way in or out.

Robin pounded on the door then threw some explosions at it, nothing. Raven tore out a random piece of metal on the wall and threw it at the door, nothing. BeastBoy turned into a rhino and rammed into the door, not even a scratch.

Robin swore under his breath "damn, we have to get in there with in five minutes or else they'll be dead!"

BeastBoy panicked at the new news "NO! Cy is my best friend! The funny guy is supposed to go first, is this the universes way of saying that Cy is funnier than me!?"

Raven smacked him and then examined the entrance to the medical bay, there is a vent here somewhere and it is the only place that is not completely inaccessible, the metal covering it is thinner than the rest."

Robin finished her though "Find the vent blast it then BeastBoy can transform into a mouse and get in there with the antidote! Then Star can blast them out."

BeastBoy nodded "Sounds like a plan"

They set out to work on finding the vent and the bat clan finally caught up.

Jason looked over the wall and nodded to a spot "If you're looking for a vent it's up there, good seem cover."

Dick threw a bomb at the spot that Jason pointed to and sure enough the metal busted and the vent became visible.

BeastBoy transformed into a mouse and crawled through the vent.

He navigated the couple of turns and finally emerged into the other end of the vent.

Thankfully it was open so he quickly scurried through the opening and emerged into the medical bay.

He wanted to faint when he saw his Best friend screaming and writhing on the floor.

BeastBoy ran to his friend "CY!"

Before BeastBoy could reach Cyborg he fell over with a yell.

The source of pain that caused BeastBoy to cry out was a bear trap around his foot.

BeastBoy tried to pry it off then laughter filled the room "Now that is how you catch a Beast, Scary your turn."

Before BeastBoy could do anything smoke filled the room and BeastBoy started coughing.

He tried not to breath and get free of the trap but it was too overpowering and BeastBoy passed out falling into a world of nightmares.

* * *

Cyborg felt groggy, like he as just waking up from a drug induced sleep. All of his limbs felt heavy and like he was unable to move them.

He experimented and tried to move his arm but nothing.

Panic started to overcome him, was he trapped? This was like when he was first turned into a Cyborg after the wreck and like the time he was kidnaped by that one robot who wanted to make him fully robot.

Cyborg calmed himself down, it was probably nothing just his system acting up or a lag, he would be up and functionally any moment after his systems rebooted and fixed itself.

He stared at the ceiling and noticed that he was staring at a ceiling made up of mirrors.

Cyborg then became extremely confused at the sight that greeted him; the mirrors did not reflect the image he was use to seeing when he looked in a mirror.

The sight that greeted him chilled him to the bone, he was no longer half man half robot with his blue detailing he was instead all robot with red detailing.

He did the only thing that came to his mind, he screamed.

The mirror imaged changed to that of a shadowy figure.

Cyborg could make out whom the figure was but he had a bad feeling about it.

The figure started to talk, the voice mechanical and chilling "Well, well, well. You are finally awake experiment 573. I am glad to see you came out of the upgrade installment alive and functioning. To complete the upgrade all you have to do is give into the machines that run your body and you will be indestructible."

"WHAT! YOU MADE ME FULLY ROBOT AND I AM NOT TURNING OVER MY HUMANITY TO BECOME A MACHINE!"

"I have replaced your limited timed heart with a timeless heart, I have replaced all of your human components into gorgeous machinery that will not decay, die or sustain damage. I have in a sense made you indestructible to any human ailments."

"I DON'T CARE! I want to be human!" Cyborg was panicking, first he wakes up in a weird room, he can't move any of his body, a weirdo has made him all robot and they are now demanding he let go of his humanity.

Wait a second, if he was all robot how did he keep his humanity?

"How can I still act human?"

The shadowy figure stayed silent for a minute before answering, "I in a sense copied you brain to create a compatible machine one, your knowledge, feelings, memories came in the transfer but you can simply tell your brain to give in and all of those things will be erased."

Cyborg shook his head "NO WAY! Let me GO!"

The shadowy figure laughed "And what makes you think I am just going to let you go?"

Cyborg thought for a minute "Because the Titans are looking for me and if they find me like this and find you are the culprit you better run."

The shadowy figure laughed again "Oh but how will the recognize you? You will hand yourself over to the machine or someone will suffer."

Cyborg wanted to just get his sonic cannon and blast his way out "None will suffer except me and I am okay with that! NOW LET ME GO!"

The shadowy figure disappeared, replaced by a terrifying image.

Sahara, in a cage over a pit of what looked like mechanical spiders.

Cyborg shut his mouth and then whispered, "Please let her go."

The shadowy figure's voice echoed through the room "So you can either choice to save yourself or this lovely young lady."

Cyborg gulped "Her, please let her go."

The shadowy figure then answered in a pleased voice "perfect, I will let her go when you give into what you are truly meant to be."

Cyborg's whispered, "Promise you will let her go."

"I promise to let her go."

Cyborg looked at the image of Sahara one more time before closing his eyes and letting go of his humanity. Pain flooded into his body and he found himself stuck in a place of limbo. Unable to go anywhere or feeling anything but the pain.

Is this where he is going to be stuck for the rest of his life, stuck in a prison of his robotic mind?

It was his worst nightmare.

The pain became stronger and stronger then an escape appeared, but instead of taking it Cyborg had the strangest feeling that he needed to hold on.

Even though holding on involved experiencing the pain he decided to not take the escape just yet.

* * *

"ROBIN WE HAVE TO GET IN THERE NOW!"

Robin was trying to think of some way they could get into the room but nothing.

"Raven, can you try transporting through the vent like you did when Slade took over my mind?"

Raven shook her head "I can't, I have to be able to enter someone's head and the fear gas clouds their heads so I have no way in."

Robin thought, "Then lets try…"

He didn't get the chance to finish because at that moment a voice echoed through the halls "Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. Time is just flying isn't it Scary?"

"Yes it is, I would say the three titans in the room will not make it that much longer."

"What a shame Scary, but think of the fun they are having reliving there nightmares! I wish we could watch."

Raven wanted to sob because at that moment the feeling from the room there friends were stuck in started to seep into her senses.

There were many emotions but the strongest one was absolute terror.

She closed her eyes and then opened them again her two violet eyes turned blood read and multiplied "You will let them go! Or suffer through my own version of your worst nightmares."

The Jokers laughter flooded the hallway and didn't stop. He kept laughing and laughing. Raven now had re-sorted her top spot on her most annoying laughs list from BeastBoy and Cyborgs snorting laughter to Jokers mad laughter.

She knew she should be scared but three of her friends were dying and she was already feeling the scared emotions from them.

The laughter died and the Joker repeated his first words "TICK TOK, TICK TOK, TICK TOK."

Raven closed her eyes and took a tally of her emotions, took in a deep breath then cried "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A black Raven appeared and rammed itself into the medical bay door, the door dented and the Raven disappeared.

Raven wondered for a brief second whether or not she could do it again and if she had the strength and power to do it again then another scream ignited sending the owner of the scream into there deepest fear.

Raven knew that instant she would have more than enough power "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

To be continued…

End Note: Sorry this was so short!

Up Next: BeastBoys nightmare


	6. Chapter 6: Learning To Let go

Authors Note: Internet was down yesterday but still was able to post today! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own squat, the characters all belong to someone else… but I do own teen titans convers :D

**Visitors **

**Chapter Six: Learning to let go when**

Raven wanted to join him screaming.

It broke her heart. So what if they argued and hated each other sometimes. So what if he annoyed her, and she wanted to just put him through a one-way portal to another dimension.

She had feelings for him! She knew it a while ago but kept it to herself. If there was any doubt about her feelings for him now, they were extinguished by the pain she felt for him at this very moment.

She wanted to cry, scream, tear the jokers and scarecrows hearts out. But mostly she wanted to make the scream stop.

She roared her saying yet again and darkness covered the hall and a loud explosion was heard.

* * *

BeastBoy wanted to crawl up amongst the junk in his room and hide away from the world. There was pain all through his body and he felt strength but it was the wrong type of strength.

It was an odd combination, pain and strength. But the pain came with the strength and the strength came with the pain.

He didn't know why he had either of these felling and he cried out because the pain got worse and he heard himself.

He hadn't cried, he had roared. It was a menacing roar that made him try to pin point what animal he was until he figured it out.

He was the beast, he had never been himself before while being the beast.

It scared him. Why was he himself while he was he the beast.

Then he scanned his surroundings. He was at Jump, at least that's where he thought he was.

The city was in flames, there were bodies everywhere. buildings on fire, Pavement completely ripped and torn apart.

The city was ruined, what had happened?

He tried to call out "RAVEN, ROBIN, CY, STAR!" instead it came out as a series of roars.

He then stood up and walked down the remains of the street.

Every step hurt and he wanted to curl up in a ball.

He examined his leg really quick and saw it had a gash that was bleeding pretty badly.

He clenched his teeth together and continued forward.

He was heading towards the center of town.

Passing all kinds of wreckage on the way.

When he reached the center of town he wanted to cry.

Cyborg was in pieces and then his human parts were too gruesome to look at.

Starfire was next. She was in the bottom of a crater and her leg was twisted wrong and she had blood seeing from her chest and head.

Robin was after her. He was facedown on the pavement with several gashes and broken bones and His head was bleeding from the back.

What had happened? what about Raven?

He cried her name again which came out as a roar again.

He looked around but couldn't find her.

Then she appeared in front of him. She wasn't herself, she had four red eyes, and her normal blue ensemble was red and covered in stains that looked suspiciously like blood.

What disturbed him the most was the fact she was wearing and evil smirk.

She spoke, her voice not her own "Well well well, I missed one of you. BeastBoy are you going t try to plead and reason with my old self or are you jus going to accept who and what I have become and meet your end with dignity?"

He was in shook, what had happened to her. Did rage take control? Had she killed their friends and destroyed the city.

By the evil laughter the came from her when he didn't answer he took it as a yes.

Now the question was what should he do?

She coked her head and asked "Now, how show you die? This should be interesting now that you are the beast."

He roared, this wasn't his Raven this was trigons Raven.

Was his Raven gone, she must be because if she was still there and the others had plead with her and she didn't answer.

This couldn't be happening! He was trying to decide on how to tell her he liked her just yesterday!"

He cried out again and then charged, this was not his friend, this was just someone else in his friends body.

He couldn't think, she had to be stopped.

He had to let go.

* * *

Raven was sobbing and her whole body was shaking when the screaming from BeastBoy continued.

The darkness shrouded them and the floor had started to shake as her powers torn down the wall to the medical bay.

She clutched at her head and sobbed and sobbed.

She felt a arm wrap around her and then a voice whispered "Almost their Raven, the wall is almost down. Then we can get the antidote and they will be alright."

Raven listened to Robin and he continued to encourage her power and try to reassure her.

She calmed down a bit and grabbed his arm that was around her and pulled it tighter.

She willed herself to calm down and believe him, the wall was almost down then they could save their friends and her BeastBoy.

* * *

The Body of Raven charged him, he charged her to.

He couldn't think. Thinking would lead to guilt, guilt would lead to stopping his attack and stopping the attack would mean that he would let her go on and wreak havoc on the world.

They met in the middle and started to battle.

It was a blur, she would use he powers he would deflect them.

He would charge she would block him.

They were in a dance and whoever tripped would meet their end.

BeastBoy could feel his strength faltering.

He didn't know much about the beast because the beast always took over his mind but one tj9ng he did learn from his friends is that the beast never lasted long.

He needed a new strategy to bring down the rage infected Raven.

He kept fighting and kept losing energy.

He was running out of options until the light bulb turned on in his brain.

He took a hit from her power and got knocked back.

He willed himself back into human form and fell to his knees faking defeat.

The Rage Raven smirked and walked towards him "see, you fell just like the ret of your pathetic team. Next you will be begging like they did."

BeastBoy just needed her to get a little bit closer.

"Your Raven is gone so she cannot hear your pleas."

BeastBoy grasped at his sigh and made a point to appear he was breathing heavily "I know Raven isn't in there, Raven would have never killed our friends."

Rage knelt down in front of BeastBoy and tilted his head so that he was no longer looking at the ground but into her eyes.

He looked at her and made sure that there was none of his Raven left in this new monsters eyes.

He then took a final breath before turning into a t-rex and taking Rage in his small hands and roared.

Rage smiled "you wouldn't"

BeastBoy didn't answer instead he opened his mouth and ended rages destruction.

He morphed back into human form and collapsed to his knees tears in his eyes.

He couldn't believe he just did that, but it had to be done.

He tried to control himself but he couldn't, on top of losing the true love of his life he also lost his family and friends.

It was to much, he couldn't take it.

It was his worst nightmare come true.

* * *

Finally the wall came down and Raven and Robin ran into the medical bay.

Cyborg was lying on the floor his mouth set in a determined pained grimace.

BeastBoy was curled up in a ball silent tears streaming down his face.

Starfire, was nowhere to be seen.

Raven ran to BeastBoy and lifted his head up.

Robin walked over to Cyborg and check he vital signs.

He let out a relieved breath and then called out "Batman, I know you carry the antidote all the time."

Batman walked in a vile in hand and he handed it to Robin.

Robin tilted it down Cyborgs throat and then he called out Raven.

She used her powers and took the rest of the antidote.

She titled the vile into his mouth and drained it of the rest of its contents.

BeastBoy coughed and she could hear Cyborg coughing also.

BeastBoys eyes fluttered open.

And she hugged him.

He seemed taken a back and then he examined his surrounding "it was only a dream."

Raven nodded "Whatever happened it only happened in your head."

Beastboy let out a strangled yelp and threw his arms around Raven.

Robin started looking around then asked "Where's Star?"

Raven then looked around the room too "we need to get more antidote so when we find her we can cure her."

Robin nodded "Batman."

"Where is your antidote cooker?"

Cyborg stood up "Ill shows you where it is."

Batman nodded and followed Cyborg to a section of the room that was curtained off.

BeastBoy got up "Star was on the medical bed when I came in."

Robin searched the area by the medical bed then he heard her.

She let out a war growl and then her eyes lit up green and that was all you could see of her.

She was in the darkest corner of the room.

Then she let out another growl yelled something in Tamaran and charged the room full of hero, hands holding starbolts and eyebeam flaring.

Everyone in the room was taken by surprise when she started to attack.

She was yelling things in Tamarainian and destroying everything in sight.

Everyone dived for cover as she did her destruction then flew out of the room.

A minute after she left Robin was first to come out of cover :The gas affected her differently."

BeastBoy scratched his head "Then why didn't it affect me differently?"

Raven stood to "Because you were hit with normal fear gas she must have been injected with it when she was also given the laughing gas."

Beastboy nodded and then Cyborg spoke up "But why is she destroying everything?"

Robin answered him, his voice grim "It isn't just in her head, she is living it and I have a pretty good idea of what her nightmare is."

Raven then realized what he was talking about "her past."

Robin nodded "We have to stop her before she hurts herself or dies from the fear gas."

Batman rubbed his chin "This will be tricky, she did not recognize any of you so getting her the antidote will be dangerous."

Robin nodded "It will, but we have to do it. Titans Go!"

To Be continued…

Up Next: Starfire's nightmare…


	7. Chapter 7: Fear Of Falling

**Authors Note:** So I got a new computer but not all of my documents transferred, put me in a world of pain when it came to my story's… finally getting the chance to sit down a re write what was not posted. P.S. Super sorry if there are a ton of mistakes, kinda rushed this :P

**Change!** So instead of this being Starfire's chapter I found that the story flowed better when I changed it to Robins.

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely squat!

**Visitors**

**Chapter Seven: Fear of Falling**

Robin's heart was pounding as he ran through the halls of titans tower.

BeastBoy ran ahead as a cheetah and Cyborg was beside him and Raven was levitating above them.

Batman and the rest of the Bat crew stayed in the laboratory to cook more of the antidote.

A million thoughts were running through Robin's head anywhere form attack strategies to get her to take the antidote. The dominating thought in Robins mind was the fact that his girlfriend could die.

To Robin it seemed like they ran forever before they reached Starfire in the main room. She was blasting everything in sight destroying it in the process. She was screaming in Tamarainian and she seamed pissed and panicked.

"Okay Titans we need to take her down without hurting her or getting ourselves hurt." Robin looked at his team as they all prepared for a fight.

Cyborg replied, "Lets fix her then get the villains who caused all this."

Robin nodded "Sounds like a plan, titans go!"

They sprung into action.

Cyborg set his cannon to stun, as Raven tried to contain her but Star was to fast and to strong.

Robin tried to get near her but he just couldn't get the chance.

The battle consisted of the titan's hiding and Starfire destroying the place where they hung out most.

But then it changed Raven and Robin went in at the same time only to be bowled over by one net and knocked to the floor.

Robin struggled to get to his knife to cut them free while Raven tried to undo the intricate knot that held them.

Before they could do anything though they both got his with individual gas bombs.

They both took breaths before they knew what was happening and Robin was plunged back into the to familiar nightmare that always came with fear gas.

* * *

_Robin's Nightmare_

He was locked in a small room with a locked door and a window with bars that looked on at nothing. Robin moved to the window pulling on the bars trying to see if they would budge, they didn't.

Robin looked around trying to find an escape but there was nothing.

Finally a light turned on. Robin moved to window to see what the light had revealed. On the other side of the window there was a long cylinder like pit, he could see the top of the cylinder but not the bottom. He looked closer at the top and saw the first terrifying image. There was a robotic leg hanging over the edge with it only hanging by a thread, the rest of the body hidden from sight. Next was a pale hand with blood streaming down and dripping into the seemingly bottomless pit. Next was a green foot that had gashes and the cloths around it torn.

Robin looked away from the bodies of his teammates. Then he looked back and there was a object falling. He didn't realize what it was a first then he recognized it. It was batman's cowl, and then someone was chucked off the edge. Bruce lifelessly fell to the bottom. His bodied fell out pf sight and all Robin could do was watch.

Next was His brothers and Barbra all lifelessly falling to their deaths.

Robin screamed out for them but he was helpless.

He looked up again to see a wire stretched across the top of the pit.

His eyes widened in fear in realization of what was about to come.

His parents walked out starting their performance. He tried to break the bars again but they wouldn't budge. Tears started to soak Robins mask. He was dreading what he was about to see, sure it had haunted his every nightmare but he never got use to it.

He started screaming "NO! MOM, DAD! Get back to ground, please!"

They didn't hear him and then the wire jerked and came loose. They fell, both his mother and fathers screams echoed through the pit. Robin watched from his cell as they fell past his window. Eh reached out his hand to catch they but he was too far away. Their screams died as they fell into the darkness below.

Robin was sobbing now, staring at the darkness that had swallowed so many people.

He sat back in his cell still staring at the window then he head a struggle.

There were several grunts, groans and battle cries.

He looked moved back to the window and looked up, a face looked over the edge, she smiled when she saw him "Robin!"

Robin smiled back "Star!"

"Hold on Robin I will get you ouAHHHHHH!"

"Star!"

Someone had pulled her back

His heart started pounding again filling with fear. Then she appeared near the edge again struggling against a shadowy figure.

"ROBIN!"

The shadowy figure then manages to knock her out then slowly they pushed her over the edge.

It seemed to have happened in slow motion as she fell. Robin screamed her name at the top of his lungs as she fell past him and to the darkness that had swallowed everyone else.

Shortly after she disappeared into the darkness there was a loud thud. Robins mind instantly went to Starfire's, her body mangled and lifeless. It was enough to break him; he started screaming, "Let Me out! Kill Me! Do something don't leave me here! I have nothing now!"

* * *

Before he could see what else was going to happen he was jolted back to reality. He was sweating his mask soaked with tears. He was breathing hard as he surveyed his surroundings. BeastBoy had one arm while Cyborg had the other.

They were staring at him then he looked forward Batman was standing there with the rest of the bat clan behind him.

"Well nice of you to join us back in the real world Robin."

Robin shook his head and removed his arms from the grip of his friends "What happened, I've never had a nightmare like that."

Cyborg answered, "Raven and Starfire went off together trapped in their nightmares but in full blown attack mood."

Robin then looked to BeastBoy whose face was determined.

Robin nodded "Let go stop them, quickly. Starfire probably doesn't have much time left."

Cyborg put his hand on Robin shoulder "That's the thing Rob, according to my calculations Star only had a minute and a half left."

Robin then stared at him "Why are we standing around then! Let go!"

With that they took off running after the two titan girls hoping that they weren't to late.

To be continued…


End file.
